


ты сделаешь это (you'll make it, now)

by littlered24



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-TRoS, boys who care deeply for each other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered24/pseuds/littlered24
Summary: После финальной битвы По чувствует себя разбитым, и Финн оказывается рядом, чтобы позаботиться о нем.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 4





	ты сделаешь это (you'll make it, now)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you'll make it, now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123504) by [writerforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife/pseuds/writerforlife). 



> **От автора**
> 
> Просто типичный пост-ЗВСВ hurt/comfort, завязанный на очень уставшем По.  
> Название взято из песни Глена Хансарда "Falling Slowly", очень милой, прекрасной песни.

Истощение обладает накопительным эффектом, осознает По когда победа одержана.

Люди празднуют, алкоголь и слезы льются рекой, а каждая кость в теле По разрывается от боли. Вся тяжесть последних месяцев наваливается на него, он чувствует это, чувствует каждую бессонную ночь, каждое переломное решение, каждую следующую за ним потерю. Люди обнимают его, задевая раненую руку, но он скрывает гримасы боли. Сегодня его должны видеть улыбающимся.

Сегодня никому не нужно беспокоиться о завтрашнем дне.

Он смотрит сквозь толпу. Выискивает взглядом Финна. Тот танцует с Роуз и Рей, его глаза сверкают в лунном свете, еще влажные от слез. Словно чувствуя на себе взгляд, Финн оборачивается, и По заставляет себя улыбнуться.

 _Почему я должен притворяться_ , думает он. _Я не должен притворяться._

Он дожидается момента, когда все слишком пьяны, чтобы заметить его отсутствие, и ускользает в свою комнату. Она скудно обставлена и освещается лишь теплым светом лампы. По закрывает за собой дверь и обессиленно приваливается к ней, прикрывая глаза. Обхватывает руками заднюю сторону шеи и тяжело вздыхает. Не понятно, что бьёт по нему сильнее: боль физическая или психологическая.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — бормочет он сам себе. — Просто ложись в постель.

Он пытается встать ровно. Успешно. Пытается медленно дойти до кровати.

Падает после третьего шага.

Раненное плечо принимает на себя удар об пол, все синяки и ссадины взрываются болью. _Не двигайся_ , кричит его тело. _Не смей двигаться_.

Он рассматривает волдыри от мозолей на своих руках, на руках, которые всего несколько часов назад крепко сжимали штурвал X-винга и сражались с врагами. Побеждали врагов.

_Давай же, Дэмерон, поднимайся._

Его здоровая рука содрогается, когда он пытается встать, и он снова падает. Морщит нос, сгоняя подступившие слезы, но они все равно прорываются, неистово скатываясь по его щекам. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда плакал последний раз. На это никогда не хватало времени. Зато сейчас, когда он застрял, не имея сил даже на то, чтобы подняться с чертового пола, времени хоть отбавляй.

_Ты не Лея. Лея бы нашла силы. Ты не Лея ты не Лея ты не Лея ты не Лея не Лея…_

Его мысли прерывает стук.

— По? — доносится голос Финна. — По, ты здесь?

По зарывается лицом в ковер и стонет. Только не сейчас. Финн не должен его сейчас видеть. Не в таком состоянии. Не в таком состоянии не в _таком состоянииневтакомсостоянии._

— Я захожу.

И двери открываются. Финн выдыхает его имя и тут же подбегает к нему. По вздрагивает, чувствуя как мороз пробирается по коже.

— Финн, — произносит он, стиснув зубы.

— Тебе больно? — руки Финна исследуют его тело, настоятельно, но осторожно. — Я приведу врача.

По хватает его за руку.

- _Нет_.

— Ты можешь сказать мне, что случилось?

— Все… — Волна боли накрывает его и он всхлипывает. — Финн.

— Ладно, — бормочет Финн.- Ладно. Сейчас я сниму твою повязку, а потом помогу снять комбинезон. Ты должен сказать мне, если что-то не так, хорошо?

По протягивает руку и прикасается к его щеке. На темной коже проступают фиолетовые, синеватые круги, такие болезненные и изящные.

— Тебе больно.

Финн кривит брови.

— Ты должен сказать, что я могу это сделать.

— Ты слишком хорош для меня, Финн.

— Ну же, По. Ты должен мне сказать.

О Создатели, он мечтал услышать эти слова от Финна в совершенно другом контексте. А сейчас Финн все увидит. Увидит, как сильно сломлен По, как его предает собственное тело.

Финн тянется к повязке и осторожно ее разматывает. Он отпускает его руку, тянется к пуговицам на комбинезоне. У По перехватывает дыхание, когда пальцы Финна задевают его ключицу, освобождая его от грубой ткани. Холодный воздух скользит по его обнаженным рукам, а затем по груди, когда Финн снимает белую рубашку. Он представляет, что это все присутствие призраков тех, кого он подвел. Тех, кто погиб, потому, что он не был достаточно хорош, достаточно быстр, достаточно умен.

 _Его_ было не достаточно.

— О боже, По, — произносит Финн.

А сейчас он решит, что это все для него слишком, что По для него слишком, и, разве это не самый дьявольский парадокс, думает По. Финн уйдет.

Но Финн продолжает хмуриться, его нижняя губа дрожит. Он прослеживает руками россыпь фиолетовых синяков на груди По. Затем осматривает ранение от выстрела на руке, не скрывая содрогания.

— Это выглядит очень больно, — шепчет он.

— Столько людей погибло, — отвечает По. — Мы стольких потеряли.

Финн убирает пряди прилипшие к его вспотевшему лбу.

— Давай смоем с тебя всю грязь.

Он помогает По подняться на ноги, и они вдвоем ковыляют к ванной, как какое-то странное четырехногое существо. Финн откручивает краны, и шум воды и пар заполняют помещение.

— Я хочу показать тебе океан, — бормочет По. — Хороший океан, а не как на Кеф’Бире.

— Я с удовольствием, — Финн выключает воду, кивая на ванную. — Залезай.

— Что?

— Я тебе ванную не поплескаться набрал. Нужно промыть твои раны, они выглядят ужасно.

— Ну, уж нет, спасибо.

— Да ладно тебе, По, я хочу помочь. Ты не можешь продолжать ходить покрытый кровью.

— Кто-то должен позаботиться и о тебе. Я в порядке.

Финн опускается перед ним на колени.

— По, — тихо произносит он. — Ты абсолютно точно _не_ в порядке. Ты и так столько для меня сделал. Ты дал мне _имя_. Ты столько боролся, столько потерял. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь. Позволь мне сделать это для _тебя_.

По шумно выдыхает. И кивает.

Финн помогает ему погрузиться в теплую воду. Он подскальзывается, но Финн удерживает его за здоровую руку и придерживает спину.

— Осторожнее, — шепчет Финн.

Он смачивает губку в воде и намыливает ее. Осторожно стирает кровоподтеки с ран, стараясь не сильно давить на ссадины и синяки. С крайней осторожностью очищает рану от бластера, опуская взгляд.

— У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда тебя подстрелили.

— Не насмерть же.

— Я не знал этого. На мгновение я… — Финн качает головой. — Я помою твои волосы.

— Не обязательно.

— Не строй героя, Дэмерон. Нужно вымыть грязь и кровь, хорошо?

По вздрагивает и снова кивает.

Финн выдавливает немного шампуня на руку, затем втирает его в темные пряди. Легко царапает ногтями по коже и аккуратно оттягивает волосы, растирая пену. По чувствует, как напряжение капля за каплей покидает его тело, пока Финн продолжает массировать его голову. Он выдыхает.

— Ты сам строишь из себя героя, — шепчет По. — Сначала с той пушкой. Затем, когда остался на флагмане. Ты _остался_. Ты даже не представляешь как мне было страшно. Я говорил серьезно. Мне не справиться без тебя. Может война и окончена, Финн, но еще столько нужно сделать, столько людей спасти, столько миров…

— Эй, — перебивает Финн. Он поднимает его голову за подбородок и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Не нужно сейчас быть генералом. Сегодня мы победили. Победили, По. Люди буду жить благодаря тому, что мы сделали. Благодаря тому, что сделал _ты_. Откинь голову и закрой глаза.

По повинуется. Финн поливает его волосы теплой водой, пока вся пена не смывается, и помогает вылезти из ванной.

По пытается хотя бы вытереться самостоятельно, но это довольно проблематично с раненой рукой. Финн насухо вытирает его полотенцем, избегая взгляда, затем помогает одеться. Укладывает на кровать и ложится напротив. Рука По безвольно падает рядом с ним, а сердце неистово бьется в груди.

— Ты собирался сказать Рей, что любишь ее? — выпаливает он внезапно.

— Что? — глаза Финна расширяются в недоумении. — Нет. _Нет_. Ты думал, я хотел сказать это?

— Не знаю, приятель. Это были те еще несколько недель. Она замечательная, Финн.

— Но я не влюблен в нее! Я… — По видит, как его глаза наполняются влагой.

— Эй, эй, — По берет его за руку. _Ого_ , думает он, _а ты тот еще засранец, Дэмерон._ — Прости меня. Я не хотел на тебя давить. Не хочешь говорить мне…

— Я чувствителен к Силе, — быстро произносит Финн. — Я знаю, что Кайло Рен пытал тебя Силой, По. Я знаю, что он с тобой делал. _Знаю_. Ты всегда так нервничаешь рядом с Рей, когда она использует свои игры разума. Но я клянусь, я никогда…

— Покажи мне, — просит По.

Финн закрывает глаза. Делает глубокий вдох. Свет от светильника в углу словно вытекает из лампы и повисает над ней золотым ореолом. Он плывет к центру комнаты, и когда Финн наклоняет голову, свет рассеивается по всей комнате. Кожа Финна сверкает и нагревается под этим светом. Когда он открывает глаза, свет возвращается обратно в лампу. Финн смотрит озабоченно.

— Финн, — произносит По ошарашено.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел…

И По его целует.

Финн застывает, но когда По останавливается, сам тянется вперед и углубляет поцелуй. Он тянет По на себя, зарываясь пальцами в его все еще влажные волосы. Спустя время По отстраняется, замирая в миллиметрах от губ Финна, и улыбается. Финн обнимает его за спину, прижимая ближе к себе.

Они лежат так, закованные в объятьях друг друга. По зарывается лицом в шею Финна, тело Финна дрожит.

— Прости, — шепчет Финн. — Снова плачу.

По отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Не извиняйся, — шепчет он в ответ. — Мы выжили. И мы это заслужили. Я чувствовал себя ужасно, Финн, но благодаря тебе мне лучше. — Он беззвучно смеется. Не может вспомнить, когда смеялся последний раз — Мой герой.

Финн целует его глубоко, даря обещание будущего.

— Мой герой.

И _это_ , осознает По, то, что их ждет дальше.

**Author's Note:**

> работа также здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8961746


End file.
